Reena's Dream
by Spike Child Katalina
Summary: A girl with dreams that may even save the Earth and races from around the universe trying to destroy it, who can save it?-Notfin.- This is a story I'm writing in school that I was promised by Studentales could be made into a book. Hope you like it. :)


Introduction  
  
Janava- The planet farthest from the East Quadrants only super giant star; The home of one of the wisest races of the universe. Janava was once larger than Jupiter, yet had been broken into two due to the mass chaos of an extremely brutal war between it and Bodesh (Rival Planet), more commonly known as the war of Good versus Evil (Long lasting ancient war). The second planet of Janava had been given a new set of leaders, and a name, which meant inevitable holy: Jamestread. Jamestread was a majority of Janava, leaving Janava to be barely smaller than Earth. For one odd reason or another, the days on Janava are only 20 hours, the weeks only about 30 days in Earth time, and the months about 121 to 122 days on Earth. The years seem only to be 4 years in Earth time, yet the years go by as fast as they do on Earth for the Janavasitians. The Janavasitians have kept their time equal and good by making two days (making 40 hours) seem to be combined into one day. Janavasitians have a high tolerance for just about anything and everything: Pain, heat, ice, alcohol, annoyance, love, and hatred. Yet because of their high tolerance, a race far from them had become jealous. A race known as the Elazyrus (Dragon-demon type race). The fact of the Janavasitians extreme power had gotten them extremely angered and jealous, which in return had given the Janavasitians another thing to worry about: a curse brought on by both Daystons (race of Bodesh) and the Elazyrus. These Daystons had been a long-warring race and joined with the Elazyrus for the same reason. This curse the Dayston and Elazyrus brought on would be named the Death of Rijin. This curse dealt with torture of the most prided warrior of Janava or Jamestread, the cruelest of anything happening to them. If they did not complete the tasks, getting over such torture, they would perish, dying in their own blood and hatred. (To see more, check end of page-page 2)  
  
Transformations and Power- The Janavasitians have 50 stages of transformations, yet only 15 being the most noticed. The last and rarest stage to reach is the Angel of Death (For females) or the Demon of Life (For Males). The Angel of Death is mainly a transformation, which gets whomever is transforming into it, their strength, endurance, intelligence, and whatever else reach at least 1,500 times the normal way it is. Wings sprout from the back of the warrior becoming it, in either male or female transformations; the wings are either black or white. The user generates his/her own clothing, revealing which era they belong to. Their hair goes a solid color and into a sort of way as they acquire a weapon. The other stages look barely similar to this last stage, for their hair and eyes only change as well as their power.  
  
Appearance- The look of the Janavasitians may be somewhat confusing, yet only to the humans and races who do not expect the Janavasitians. Their hair can be from one color but different shades of it or it may be much more than two. Janavasitians do not ever have stunted growth and average of their height once to the age of where they do not age anymore around 5'8- 6'10-both male and female.  
  
They seem to be the wisest of most races, with their ability of telepathy, reading minds, communicating with their minds, and being able to read the future of anything from anything. The Janavasitians are one race that trains their minds and bodies only for self-defense and advantage in battle. Barely any of the Janavasitians live to fight, but live to fight for their planet and live to make a difference.  
  
Curses - In a list, the curses would at least go on for at least twenty pages. With that in mind, Janava can now be thought of as a controversially involved planet. The two more mainly brought out cruses are Death of Rijin and Slavery of Possession. The Death of Rijin has been around for as long as the first Janavasitian had reached the last stage. This curse would bring the most prided warrior of Janava or Jamestread practically through Hell by possessing their loved ones. Once they get too out of control or are not warned beforehand, they eventually are killed. Anything from complete horror to vandalism could happen, yet also strange dreams. These dreams would end and wake up the cursed one at approximately 5:06 in the morning, regardless how late they've slept. Since the day of the Janavasitian kingdom, the most prided warrior has mainly been from the Monarchy. These warriors have risked everything for their planet. The first stage of this curse has been broken down bit by bit: The first person to go is their lover, then the second person closest to them, then family, then friends. The way to know that this person has not come over this curse is by telling that they have gone insane. After this has happened, they will die, yet in their sleep. Slavery of Possession- This curse is rather simple, really. The cursed one has a mark of possession on the back of their neck (mainly females who get this) and if it is healed they immediately die. This possession is caused by disobedience. This curse is mainly caused to women who can't keep themselves under control and this curse keeps them from living longer than most Janavasitians do.  
  
History of Monarchy- This story shows that Ritany is indeed the Princess of the Janavasitian kingdom, yet on Jamestread because her children had been converted to that certain kingdom after Ritany's niece, Allision Kadan, had become the supreme ruler. Kandis, Ritany's first daughter, is the supreme ruler of the kingdom, Ritany's second daughter Anya being the Queen. Ritany's mother had been the supreme ruler of the Janavasitian kingdom, yet much had changed with the betrayal of Xavieret (her grandson, Katrane's, Allision's mother, first child). At first the monarchy had gone down in an order such as this: Janiya and Bandert (Janiya's husband)-Supreme Rulers; Katrane and Restian Clivico-Grand Duchess and Duke; Ritany and Serge-Duchess and Duke; Xavieret, Allision, Kandis and Anya-King and the three Queens. Once Janiya had passed, the monarchy's ladder would move up more. Yet, she had chosen for her granddaughter, Allision, to become the supreme ruler. She picked Allision for the sole reason that she knew of how she wanted Janava. She knew what she wanted and she would do it. She was indeed the strongest in the family, and the wisest among many things. This switch in monarchy, though, had left Kandis angry for such a change, and Anya happy, for she knew straight away she would become something more on Jamestread having in the fact that her grandfather had died and would now take his place. Allision had been wed to a mercenary at 19; the day she found out she was the Supreme Ruler of Janava, Kane, her husband, then of course becoming the other hand of the Supreme Rulers.  
  
The conclusion? That of course the Janavasitians are one of the most famous races in most of the universe, if not the East Quadrant. Another race just like the Janavasitians, yet with differences in their planet and the way they think, would be the Catrigian. Catrigians are, of course, one of the more cocky and self-assured races. Of course one thing these races do have in common are the bonds (good or bad) with Vandia, Bodesh, and Elazyrus. The Vandians and Elazyrus are two both very powerful races, the Daystons of Bodesh barely joining them. Little is known about any of these races.  
  
Disclaimer!  
  
The race of the Saiya-jin is NOT mine. This is my way of saying that I took another author's idea, yet I am also saying that I feel there is no need to sue me. I am saying now that these Saiya-jins are the creation of Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball Z©®. The only things that belong to me here are the characters, and the races of the Vandians, Daystons, Catrigians, Janavasitians and the Elazyrus. These are the only races and things that belong to me. The Saiya-jins are NOT mine. None of this responsibility to carry this race is mine. I hope this clears things up. Thank you.  
  
~Kat King  
  
Reena's Dream  
Chapter 1: Continuum Occurrence  
  
It was late on a Friday night and I was spending my time typing up a report for the agency. I looked out to the beautiful dark sky as I heard the Emangisian cry. It was such a beautiful animal. so large and such a big part of the Earth now that the 'mechanical demons' took over. Or that's what the elders were calling them.  
  
I stopped my typing and got up. I then heard the phone ring and looked to it. I sighed, "If that's Bart, I'm killing him."  
  
Bart never really knew how to leave me alone. He was a good friend, but most of the time he was a loner. When he did get a hold of me, though, I never really found a way to get rid of him. I looked out of my window, seeing the eye of the Emangisian and smiling.  
  
I looked to the still ringing phone. I shook my head as it stopped in mid-ring and looked to the door, watching it open as Goesin, Bart, and Rilias came in. Rilias grabbed an apple and took a big bite out of it, Goesin saved everything on my laptop and closed it down, Bart turned on the lights and took a seat at the table and then they all looked at me as I had my hands on my hips.  
  
"Don't you just love Goris travel?" Laughed Goesin.  
  
I smiled and shook my head, "Greatly."  
  
A Goris was an animal in which was brought here from some far off planet called Resna. This planet was so peaceful. it was amazing what races you could find there. Races of masters of fire, highly intelligent beings that trained their minds and bodies even though they thought they were against all war. The fire masters and the intelligent beings were two different races. There were other races, though I was never taught of them.  
  
Bart smirked and looked to me, "You're looking lovely tonight."  
  
Rilias rolled her eyes and spoke, "Down to the point we're here. those elders are throwing apples at the robots and Marques is threatening to kill them."  
  
I sighed, "Marques can shove that threat up his."  
  
Goesin interrupted me; "He means it, and Reena he looked at Rilias like she was you."  
  
I laughed, "Marques needs to start keeping his eyes off me or I'll shoot them out."  
  
Bart laughed so hard he fell out of his chair; we all stared at him as Goesin raised a brow, seeming serious, his voice becoming deep and angry, "Is something funny?!"  
  
Bart stopped suddenly and cleared his throat, got back in his seat and looked to Goesin, shaking his head, "No. no sir."  
  
Rilias and I sighed, shaking our heads as I spoke up, "What do we do?"  
  
They all looked at me, Rilias speaking, "It's up to you. We'll be expecting a report from you tomorrow."  
  
I growled, "Another one?!"  
  
Goesin nodded with his eyes closed, "Yes, I am terribly sorry, but that's how he wants it."  
  
I shook my head, "Fine. But don't expect me to be done with it so soon, if I sleep tonight it'll only be a nap."  
  
They laughed and left, leaving me to just look out my window. I walked into my room, threw off my halter top and put on my button up blouse, along with my navy pants with the golden stripe down them, my black boots on after I brushed out my black hair. I was apart of this race called the Vandian. I never knew anything about my past or my history, just that I was an agent of some sort, dealing with some sort of robot war when the world is about to be destroyed. I put on my amulet, turned off the lights, grabbed my keys, shoved them in my pockets and ran outside, locking my door and walking out to my car, and driving to the city square.  
  
I saw Marques standing right there, my eyes narrowing as I saw him hold an elder up by the collar. As he looked over to me, he dropped the elder and walked his ancient Catrigian self over to me. Most of the people of Earth were afraid of him because he was so powerful. Apples were thrown at him as he stopped in place. I giggled, my hand over my mouth. He had that unamused look on his face, as if he were angry.  
  
He smirked at me, "Glad you find it funny."  
  
I laughed lightly, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at Catrig."  
  
He shrugged, "I missed you."  
  
I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Be real, here."  
  
He looked at me with a bothering smile, his voice deep and just as bothering as his smile, "Oh. but I am."  
  
He walked to me, his sways swift and catlike, that white cape over his shoulders, covering his back seeming to make him more of a purgatory child, his black outfit making him seem more evil as he ran a hand down my arm and I looked down.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I hissed at him.  
  
"I want you dead, Reena. You are the last of your race and you deserve death," Marquees replied.  
  
I stepped away from him and grabbed for my silver pistol, pointing it at his head. He smirked, "Go ahead. it won't work."  
  
The pistol practically shook in my hands and he smiled, "You're distracted. Filthy Vandian," he scowled at me and disappeared into the night.  
  
I sighed and looked up to the sky which rain was pouring from. I shook my head, "What was I doing.?"  
  
I remember what had happened when I was walking back to an elder's shelter. She had looked at me as if I was shot by a satanic arrow. You were deathly pale; she said, I didn't know whether to help you or to leave you. Maybe I should have told her I was with the United Space Way Forces. I don't think she would have believed me; all elders hated most machines and any kind of spacecraft.  
  
That didn't concern me as of now, though. I wanted to find out any and all information about this Marques before he tried to destroy Earth. Yet, as I looked up to the ceiling of the elder's shelter, I felt warmth from the fire, and heard a calming voice. and felt a hand so rough yet so soothing. I turned over alarmed and with my eyes wide: it was only Bart.  
  
He laughed at me, "Calm down, Reena, it's only me."  
  
I sighed, "I'm sorry. just a little scared. Marques practically made me jump out of my skin with just his words and his breath." I looked off.  
  
Bart now looked concerned, his hand now seemingly on my shoulder, "He's going to die, Reena. not only for trying to frighten the elder's, which are our only source of good information right now, but for trying to destroy this bountiful planet."  
  
I shook my head and sat up, "It won't work, Bart. You can't do it so simple as that. I have a feeling about this man. He's much more than a scary brute."  
  
Bart shook his head and helped me stand, looking in my eyes very deeply, "Rilias and Goesin are here."  
  
I nodded, "Get me back home so I can finish that report."  
  
He laughed, "Don't worry, workaholic."  
  
I smirked, "Watch it, Bart, I'm stronger than you think."  
  
He only laughed, but it seemed so smooth to me, "I'm sure but let's just go, this place smells like dead goat."  
  
Rilias came, her arms crossed, stifling a light laugh and looking to me, as I had just let out my laugh, "It smells like the old world, get used to it, Bart. High-tech isn't always good."  
  
And with that, we had all thanked the elder and left in my car that I had brought, coming over. The elders had stared at my car, though. They weren't used to high-tech, they were more used to handwork and agriculture. I respected that, but I didn't understand it. Somehow I felt like I was born with a sense of how to work anything and everything other than what the new people of Earth were born with.  
  
Every night I have dreams. these dreams scare me in a sense that I don't know what to do about myself. My dream made me feel like I had met Marques, yet with another woman by his side. I felt I had met men of different races, as well as women who had changed any and all life. I couldn't stand it.  
  
The night had then been spent with my doing nothing but practically typing my life away about all I knew of the Robot Wars. If I had to give myself a grade on it like Danielle did, I would give myself a 93 out of 100. I had gotten so frustrated that night, though, I ended up having to drink about 6 servings of coffee to keep myself awake and I ended up staying awake even after my report presentation. I fell asleep once I got home 5 hours later. That would mean it would have been 1:00 PM. I woke up at 10:00 and realized how many messages were left on my answering machine.  
  
I groaned and read them all: All of the 10 were from Rilias and Goesin. I shook my head and heard a knock at the door, yet a slam at the back of my room and was suddenly frightened. I hit the switch immediately that activated all the lights in the house and sighed with relief. It was only a thunderstorm. I couldn't believe how badly paranoid I was after that encounter with Marques. I sighed and sat down in the hallway, hearing the knock again, but hugging my knees to my chest and thinking deeply. I rested my chin on my knees and looked to the floor. The door now opened and in charged Rilias.  
  
"Dammit, Reena! What the hell is wrong with you! I told you not to strain yourself doing that report." She now found me, and sighed, "But I never thought it could get that bad, calm down, babe, everything'll be fine."  
  
I shed a tear, "He's too familiar, Rili. I can't stand it. He's like a dream. from that dream I had back at the elder's shelter. He's like my lost lover or something. I just don't understand." I didn't bother to look up to her.  
  
I heard her sigh, squatting down and looking at me, "You know, we don't have work tomorrow, let's just go out and have some fun."  
  
I shook my head, frowning, "It's not worth it, and he'll find me."  
  
She shook her head, "You'll find everything out sooner or later, Reen. just calm down."  
  
I looked up to her, wiping my tears away, "I guess you're right, maybe I should just have some fun tonight."  
  
She smirked, joking with me: which she got from Goesin, "You're fun for tonight is cuddling up with Bart whispering sweet nothings into your ear as he wraps those big muscular arms around you in front of the fire."  
  
I busted out laughing, "Thanks, I'll enjoy my time. Let me grab my keys and we can get out of here."  
  
She laughed and nodded, walking to the door as I got dressed in a Chinese style short dress, which was black and tight on me, and black jeans, which were baggy and more fancied by the teenagers of this planet. I wore my old worn-out 'flat-sneakers' as I called them. They were white. I walked out the door with Rilias, locking the door and going out to her car, to begin our fun night at the dance club.  
  
--END CHAPTER ONE: CONTINUUM OCCURENCE  
  
Interpretation  
Chapter 2  
  
I remember walking out of the car; feeling the drops hit my shoulders as I looked around cautiously. I sighed and shoved the keys in my pocket. The dance club was above us and before us, Rilias stopping and looking around as she shook her head, "Ritany."  
  
I raised a brow, "Ritany?"  
  
She sighed, "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later."  
  
I nodded, "Well, what about her?"  
  
She looked to me, "She's here, and she's probably one of the only people that can help you out with who you are and what your dreams mean. That's why I thought we should take a break, and I found her, and we came here so she could finally meet you. Needless to say, she's been waiting."  
  
I looked at her as if she was crazy and just looked off.  
  
She laughed, "Let's just go."  
  
I nodded and in we went, taking our IDs out of our pockets and flashing them, then walking in the club and looking around. I took in a real deep breath and walked around a bit. I didn't know whether or not to trust anyone in this place or to just hang loose.  
  
We had stayed around the club for a bit; maybe close to two hours, and I had waited for Rilias to show me to this Ritany girl because I was getting rather impatient. I wanted to know about my dreams. I wanted to know about my past. I wanted to see how wise someone who may have been young would be. The music was great with that jump adrenaline rush to it. It made me want to move more and more. It calmed me down, so I'm glad Rilias and Ritany decided to meet here.  
  
But my mind was still on Marques and I kept feeling this large energy or something: like Marques but more powerful. It burst into a high power and suddenly faded. I gasped and looked over to Rilias who had now stopped and kept her hands on my shoulders, "Calm down, it's not who you think."  
  
I nodded and looked down, trying to catch my breath as she yanked my hand and we walked over to the other side of the club.  
  
He nodded to Rilias with a smirk and nudged the woman a bit. They seemed like they were in their early 20's. The woman rose to her feet, the man's hands caressing her hips, then kissing her on the cheek and leaving. I shook my head, the young woman walking to me with that smile and announcing, "You must be Reena," with that beautifully Catrigian accent: If not, then something else. Her eyes were like golden raspberries. She had that face that showed courage and beauty, the body practically of a goddess: much better than mine. She wore tight black pants that flared at the bottom with big boots along with a tight black shirt, short-sleeved and showing her midriff. She seemed just my height, if not taller.  
  
I nodded to her, "I am."  
  
She continued to smile, "Call me Ritany, if we work together on your sins and differences (which I think she liked to say), then we can get somewhere."  
  
I heard a giggle escape her lips as she continued to smile and I nodded, "I'm glad. how much of you shall I be seeing?"  
  
She smirked, "You'll see a lot of Serge and I. and you will often have to depart from this planet."  
  
I nodded. Great, I thought, just another something that might have such an affect on me.  
  
Rilias smirked, "Where did Kassi go?"  
  
Ritany laughed, "She didn't like the fact that I kept reminding her about Bodis and the death of him and his brother."  
  
Rilias shook her head, "You know her connection with them. and you also know how powerful Xion is, right?"  
  
Ritany smiled, "They don't realize my strength. I could break Xion now if he were in his highest transformation!"  
  
Rilias now sighed, "I'm going to find a way to get back home, you explain to Ritany and Ritany will explain to you."  
  
I crossed my arms in discomfort as I watched Rilias leave, seeing the large man that had recently been with Ritany coming from behind her and kissing her deeply, his arms wrapped around her body as his blue hair draped down along with her multi-colored hair. I suddenly had this longing to be with someone, anyone. and for some reason I wanted Marques: His warm touch, his soothing but bothering voice. I took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of pleasure, lost in a moment of an emotional high, feeling Serge and Ritany look at me, as if I had said something puzzling. I looked over to them and shook my head; I was obviously looking away, over to the DJ.  
  
She spoke in that rich voice of hers, "Something wrong, Reena?"  
  
"Mm?" I question, dazed but now coming to me senses, "No, no. everything's fine. Just a little jealous." I giggled softly to try and lighten the mood but neither of them seemed convinced.  
  
Ritany crossed her arms and took me outside along with Serge, saying, "Tell me the dream you have just recently had."  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks, as if something had been shooting my heart down and now succeeding. Ritany looked over to me concerned. I shook my head a bit furiously, "I'm trapped. in a dungeon of extreme hatred. A-and. Marques walks in. His head is held high and a horrible power is coming from him, but his aura is a Holy white. I," Serge looked me as if listening intently, as well as Ritany, ".I didn't know whether to be afraid or be happy. A woman walks in from behind him and rests her hand on his shoulder, letting it trail down to his hand, holding onto the amulet he had been holding, the both of them saying something. All of a sudden everything goes black. and I see a large white-bladed sword being unsheathed with its trademark sound. I hear screams and cries, I feel blood and I taste." I seemed a bit skittish to say it, "flesh. Everything becomes white, and I see Marques dying with that large white sword being struck into his heart. I feel a sudden rush of desperation. My heart pounds and I scream out, but not long after, I wake up in a cold sweat and crying. It seemed so strange to me. I-I didn't know what to do." I looked down, noticing that we were all sitting on a bench, but Ritany and Serge opposite of me, Serge having his arm over Ritany's shoulders.  
  
Ritany looked at me and nodded, "Well, that is a very puzzling dream, and I'm not sure if I can exactly help you, but I'll try."  
  
Serge put his hands behind his head and looked to the sky, closing his eyes as I nodded, "Alright."  
  
Ritany took in a deep breath, "It's basically telling you that you need to start realizing what path lies before you, that you need to watch your back instead of others doing it for you, and that you will be coming more knowledgeable about your past. Your past has a tremendous lot to do with Marques and that woman. And even though I know who that woman is, I'm going to let you find out for yourself."  
  
She had such a sweet smile, I just sighed, "Well," I began, looking off to my car, "Maybe I should go, now."  
  
They both got up just as I did, now walking toward each other to exchange goodbyes and handshakes along with a, "You know where to find me if you need me," from Ritany as she gave me her energy signal, and a, "See ya," from Serge.  
  
As soon as I reached for my keys, I looked over to the horizon immediately, and watched as a large white explosion had appeared. I saw Serge stare at it, hearing Ritany growl, "Dammit."  
  
I felt I should stay back mainly because I didn't think I would be too much help and there was that power again, and it was coming closer-closer- closer. until it was now in front of me, that same woman in that same armor in and those same boots and in the same clothing. She stood there so confident, her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you want?" Ritany snapped.  
  
"Reena belongs to Vandia. poor little Reena. Her father left her after abusing her in the dark alleyway. Poor Reena. the little Vandian who's the heir to the throne doesn't know what to do. Oh, boo-hoo, our planet is dying."  
  
I was up into a fiery rage and yelled at her, "You want to say that in English and not bark it?"  
  
She gave a "Humph!" and a glare, now looking towards me, "You're more of a fire cracker than I thought I had to deal with. Marques was a fool to chose you."  
  
"Marqueses. leave here at once, or else die." Ritany said in sheer anger.  
  
Marqueses? So that was her name. It seemed strange to me. I knew that name meant something in some language but I couldn't figure out what language it was. How did she know Marques, I questioned myself over and over again.  
  
Marqueses smirked, looking at the new heap of machine junk behind her as I glared. She shook her head, "This planet and its race are both pathetic, and I find no reason for me to be here anymore. Too boring and cold." she rubbed her arms now.  
  
I honestly didn't know how she could say it was cold, but tolerance is a very underestimated thing. I never really was sweaty or shivering, I was always just fine.  
  
I saw Ritany roll her eyes, Serge step forward and Marqueses leave, my pistol shaking. I looked down to it, taking it out of my pocket. I looked over to the horizon once more, aimed my pistol toward it, whilst feeling eyes upon me, and shot. I heard the worst sound that I had ever heard in my entire years of living: The reflecting sound of a bullet on armor, then shooting down into something soft yet solid.  
  
I choked, Ritany glaring, "You knew."  
  
I had nodded slowly, still barely breathing, "I did."  
  
Serge looked to Ritany, "What did she hit?"  
  
Ritany immediately replied, "The Goris."  
  
Serge said nothing and I looked back to the horizon.  
  
"SH--!" I was cut off from being heard by Ritany or Serge, the large Goris beast coming right at me.  
  
I only growled, "Marqueses you."  
  
The Goris was still rushing, Ritany jumping high up along with Serge and hovering above the ground, certainly telling me to get up there with them, but I refused.  
  
As soon as the Goris would have seemed to make contact with me, I shoved my hand inside of its large, beastly body and tore out its heart with ease. It reared back and let out a wild scream, falling back but still flinching. To make sure it died, I drew back my pistol like a sword and shot at the Goris five deadly times: every shot being bloodier than the last. I smirked, seeming pleased at my actions and stood tall, looking up to Ritany and Serge.  
  
They flew down and looked at me crazily. I sighed and announced, "Maybe I should be heading back by now, my night's been too eventful."  
  
Ritany nodded, practically encouraging that I do so. Serge spoke, "And especially wash your hands and get rid of that heart." He pointed to the Goris heart I had in my hand, still bloody, still bleeding, still beating. I dropped it and just before it hit the ground, I shot it three good times, not caring what ammo I had left.  
  
And with that, I just left, not wanting a lecture, not wanting any goodbyes, not wanting to know what else would happen if I stayed here.  
  
I never really thought anything like that night would ever happen, but for some reason it felt like I had been there before. I felt like Marqueses and I had a certain bond: a good one, and something had changed her mind about me. I had barely even seen Marques more than twice before that night, and I didn't think he would 'miss me.' More so mean it. There was a certain comfort and discomfort about Marques, about Vandia, and about whatever other planets were involved in this dispute. I couldn't stand the fact that something always bothered me about Bart. He was always acting like a brother to me. A more loving brother, but a brother no less, and Goesin, and Rilias couldn't help me out about my past. And somehow, after all of this, I felt like I had known Bart all my life that he knew something about my past that I didn't. Was he related to me perhaps? I wouldn't know. and I have so much more to go until I actually realize my past.  
  
Machine World  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That morning I woke up I looked over to my clock, and to the picture I had on my nightstand. It was a picture of my supposed parents. A tall man dressed in silver and black, with short black hair standing next to a woman a little shorter than he, her outfit being a silver and black pantsuit, her hands behind her back as she stands next to him, his arm around her waist. I sighed as I watched. I never really had too much of a worry of what had happened to them. I only now really worried about what had happened before I came here.  
  
My phone rang, then sun out as the time read 10:45 A.M. I sighed and picked up my phone, answering with a groggy, "Yes?"  
  
I heard a chuckle, "Good morning sunshine, when are you coming down to the port?" I knew by the tone of that voice that it was Rilias.  
  
I moaned with some discomfort, "Hmm? What port? Why?"  
  
"Oh, that's right." she started, "Ritany didn't get a hold of you last night because you fell asleep."  
  
I sighed and sat up, "Oh. well, tell me when to be there."  
  
"I'll come up there in an hour. I just hope you can get your shower in."  
  
I kind of laughed, "Of course I can."  
  
".Reena, look outside."  
  
So I did. I got up and opened my blinds, looking at half of the city torn down because of the large robot. I sighed, looking to the water tank being struck down, darn. I growled, "Maybe over at your place, you live in a different town."  
  
She laughed, "Alright, I'll come by as soon as I can. "  
  
I let out a sigh of relief, "Alright, I'll be waiting."  
  
"Till then," she said.  
  
I smiled, "Till then."  
  
We now both hung up the phone as I plopped back on the bed, falling asleep for a short amount of time and waking up before she came by. I obviously had about 3 minutes to sleep.  
  
I sighed after a moment or two of thinking about everything that had happened and sat up in bed, then standing. I looked up, feeling a sudden discomfort, and then looking to my hand. It had a glowing purple slash on it. I growled and practically stomped off into the closet.  
  
I picked out the same silver and black pantsuit as in the picture of my supposed parents, but this looked more like a uniform.  
  
My head drifted back as I grabbed my keys and walked into the hallway, thinking of my dream.  
  
It had started out as I sat like most would as they drank at a tea table in most Japanese geisha houses. Marque had his head in my lap and was looking up to me. We were in a field on a nice day and my hair was wilder, my clothes revealing. We were both smiling at each other. He took some of my hair in his hand and smelt it, then spoke softly, "Sing to me."  
  
I giggled, "But what should I sing?"  
  
"Sing me the entire universe. you've such a pretty voice, Reena, I would hate for it to go to waste."  
  
I blushed, "I'll see what I can do."  
  
He smiled and watched me.  
  
Yet, just as I began to sing the opening low B, our entire surroundings went black and he sat up immediately, looking around as I just looked to what seemed to be the horizon. I took Marques' hand and looked to him, but he looked back only in anger and puzzlement. I looked back innocently. He just shook his head, "You can't have, Reena, no. I can't do this to you."  
  
I seemed puzzled now, "Can't have what?"  
  
He just shook his head and just as soon as I saw him seemingly speak, but it was cut off just as I woke up, wet gunk in my eyes. I read up on that kind of stuff, and it mainly meant that if you wake up with wet gunk in your eyes, you must have been crying in your sleep.  
  
I shook my head and walked to the door, Reena there. She smirked, "Dreams again?"  
  
I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but let's just get out there so we can get this over with."  
  
She laughed some, "I hear ya."  
  
~  
  
As we had gotten to her apartment, various discussion of my dream going on, I had seen Goesin walking around in her apartment. I sighed and shook my head, "I didn't know it was like that."  
  
Rilias stood shocked, looked off and said not a word, walking on.  
  
I started to laugh somewhat shocked, "Dear Advia. you haven't. done anything, have you? I never thought you two to be the kind to."  
  
She stopped and took in a deep breath, "We have, and I'm sorry we didn't seem like it. We hide things well. We came into this business as lovers and plan to come out as lovers."  
  
I nodded, "I understand. But that shouldn't worry me as of now, I need to be clean, I smell like that filthy Goris and fresh flowers. I don't believe it's too pleasant." I smelt my arm now.  
  
She laughed, "Yeah, I know."  
  
I smirked at her and laughed as well. We both now started to walk on, someone landing behind us.  
  
Just as Rilias had gotten to the door, she looked back. It was Ritany, and she wasn't too happy.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to sleep in.," she said with a slight snap.  
  
I smiled and tried to lighten the subject, "So am I. But I don't want to smell like Goris and flowers right now, let me take a shower and we'll go."  
  
She sighed, "I want you out here in 30 minutes. No excuses, and then we're leaving this horrible city. Marqueses and Kassi are already fighting again."  
  
I stopped and looked at her, thinking to myself.  
  
I walked on as she stood there, walking up into Rilias' apartment as Goesin sat there and watched TV. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom, overhearing them speak as I got into the shower. She was discussing my dream, whereas Goesin was having a hard time believing it.  
  
--Meanwhile  
  
Kassi slid across the dirt ground, her hand down on the ground as well to stop her movement, her heels digging in the ground as her long black hair swayed wildly behind her. She growls and stands then, looking to Marqueses now with her hands on her hips, "Marqueses, when will you listen? I have told you time and time again that it won't solve anything!"  
  
Marqueses shrugged and frowned, looking to her nails, "I don't know. maybe you should call my daddy on me, I'm sure he can do a lot of good."  
  
Marqueses' lovely gold eyes stood steady on Kassi, yet Kassi glared, Xion landing right behind her, saying not a word. And yet Marques landed right behind Marqueses as she glared at Kassi, "You think you can win. Earth is ours."  
  
Kassi continued to glare, walking closer to Marqueses and lifting up her chin with her index, middle finger and thumb, looking in her eyes, "Don't you know you can't win? Why don't we just resolve this now and in a fashion not of war?"  
  
I stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed and my hair up in a twisted and braided bun. I put my hands on my hips and looked myself over. Rilias, Goesin and Ritany just looked at me. I sighed and shook my head, "Let's just go."  
  
And that we did; we landed right behind a woman with long black hair, in a uniform similar to mine along with a man in a red and black gi, with silver hair. Then across from them stood Marques and Marqueses. Ritany walked between the both of them and spoke, "What's been decided?"  
  
The black-haired woman seemed to have turned to Ritany as Marques looked to me with a smile, then walking to me, taking my hand and leading me to a tree as I felt everyone's eyes on us. I stopped and looked in his eyes, "What?"  
  
He smirked and let his hand ride up my hip as I then gasped, moving away from him, "No."  
  
He seemed to have removed my pistol, "You're the first, this time."  
  
The pistol was shaking in his hand badly, his expression was gone and the woman snapped at Marques, "Stop it, it wasn't her, Marques!"  
  
I seemed to have glared at him, "Y.you wouldn't. You sick bas--." He stopped me and put a finger to my lips.  
  
His hand touched my hip softly, again, bringing my body extremely close to his as he held the gunpoint to my heart. I continued to glare, "You know I love you, but why did you kill me?"  
  
I struggled to get free and finally burst out into a rage and squat down, looking up to him, "I've no idea what you're talking about, Marques. Whatever it is, please, please, forgive me."  
  
He pulled me up by my wrist, the woman glaring, and her hands on her hips, Marques looking into my eyes with distinct hatred, yet something else burning in his eyes. Marqueses had looked over to him and spoke, "Let's leave, before that heap of machine comes."  
  
He nodded and shoved the pistol in my stomach, causing me to double over, but before he left he looked at me with something other than hatred. They had now left, the large robot coming down right in front of me, Marques stopping and the woman and the man who came with her going up to the robot. She sat on its right shoulder, the man standing on its left. Marqueses stopped as well, laughing, "You can't be serious."  
  
"More than I ever have been. I will fight you now, even if it means my life, you will fall. You will not succeed in destroying this planet. Your father would have never wanted it," the woman said.  
  
I sighed and shook my head, looking to the woman, "Kass, it's obviously not true that they would fight you, they're too cowardly. They never would face up to their fears."  
  
I was amazed myself about what I had said as her name. I never even met her until now. She looked puzzled, "Who are you?"  
  
I stopped, not able to speak, but coming up with the word, "Reena."  
  
She spoke with more strictness, the man looking to her as Ritany crossed her arms, Marques and Marqueses now landing in front of the robot, "Your full name, child."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, Ritany backing up to Goesin and Rilias, "Rienasitionala."  
  
She seemed to have sighed, "Sounds like my niece. but she died a few years back. You look just like her, too."  
  
Marqueses growled and threw her arm out from her chest, yelling in a rage to the woman, "Let's get this over with! I would rather be hung anyway."  
  
The man on the other side of the black-haired woman glared at Marqueses, Marques still staring at me. Ritany had now walked to me, her hand on my shoulder as she began to speak, "Oh, but what would you do it for: The freedom of Earth or the capture of it? Or maybe either of you have chosen either to go for?" She looked to the woman, then to Marqueses, neither of them doing a thing, "And if such is true, it should be just Kassi and Marqueses, even though Kassi is her Godmother. Marques and Xion. either stand by or fight."  
  
The Kassi woman smirked, "Fine by me, what about this robot?"  
  
Ritany now had a sinister smirk on her lips; "He'll keep in your way so you can have a better fighting experience."  
  
Both Marqueses and Kassi's expressions seemed to have risen as Goesin and Rilias walked to me, sitting against the rock.  
  
Ritany now looked to me, "Don't think for one moment you're not going to do anything."  
  
I stopped and seemed taken aback, "What?"  
  
"I need you to fight in between Xion and Marques."  
  
I shot a concerned look to Marques: he shot one back at me.  
I moaned in discomfort, "I. I can't."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Shut up and get out there: do you want this planet to parish or not?"  
  
I sighed and walked out in the middle of it all, Kassi and Marqueses standing right in front of each other, Kassi seeming to transform. I looked over to Marques and Xion, who were both powering up. I closed my eyes and flew up there, hovering above the ground.  
  
Xion looked to me, as well as Marques, speaking, "Be careful."  
  
I growled and yelled at him, "I'll do what I please."  
  
He smirked, "I'm not stopping you."  
  
"Give it up, child, you won't win," Kassi seemed to have said.  
  
"Poor Kassi, too bad you don't know what I can do."  
  
We both looked back at each other: myself seeming happy, herself seeming angry.  
  
I smiled happily as Ritany then called the fights on.  
  
Xion glared over to Marques as I stood, now on the ground, Marqueses getting slammed down next to me by Kassi. I sighed as Marques then charged at Xion, yet he jumped. Xion landed a good kick to Marques' back, yet nothing was heard from Marques. I decided now was a good time to get into the fight and took in a deep breath. Just as Marques tried to punch Xion, I stopped his hand as he looked at me, "I have to get in the fight, don't I? And you do want me dead, don't you?"  
  
Marques growled and let his knee lift into my stomach, Xion watching as I fell to the ground again. I heard, "Stay out of this you arrogant brat."  
  
I looked to him and growled, "Only because I get what I want," I said as I wiped the blood off of the corner of my lip, now standing as I glared, my hands up to where the could locate his back. I fired a massive ice-fire generated energy bomb as I screamed the words, "AIJIN KEN'O!"  
  
I felt Xion and Kassi stop, and heard Marques scream. And as soon as the energy bomb was over with, I stood, as he did, but in worse shape than I was, Xion then kicking him hard in the gut as Marqueses finally gained advantage on the robot and Kassi, shooting a large spell at the both of them.  
  
I paid no attention to their fight, but more to the one between Xion, Marques and I. Marques doubled over and looked over to me. I smirked and floated up to him, "Closer, you little."  
  
I stopped him, "Ah, ah. I though I was a brat? Shouldn't you teach a brat not to get what she wants?" I looked over to Xion, as Ritany got angry.  
  
"Reena, I didn't think you'd do this." He said.  
  
I had a feeling my eyes were now glowing a red as I snarled at him, "Shut up, I know you're playing dumb."  
  
I had thought Xion got caught in the moment of silence, as he got over to Marques, kicking him hard in the ribs with his heel. I smirked and put my hands on my hips, thinking, "What am I doing?"  
  
I watched Marques helpless and just sat; now deciding to get in on the action. Right before Xion kicked him again on the side, I got between them and blocked the shot. Xion narrowed his eyes as I told Marques to get rest before he fought again and he was crazy for trying to fight with Xion.  
  
"I see you've changed your mind," Xion stated.  
  
I smirked, "I have yet to learn what he is to me."  
  
There was silence. I broke it by looking, knowing immediately Xion would go after Marques. I let my right leg immediately fly into his stomach, watching him wince with pain, but barely. He just looked to me, both of our expressions stern. I watched him draw up his hand in attempt to cast a spell, but I blocked it off by kicking his hand down, then trying to kick him in the back, which he dodged. He looked behind him and fired a spell at me, which actually dealt with locking me in ice. I felt I was becoming weaker with each try of escape. Yet, when I had finally broken free, I was practically knocked out, Marques and Xion fighting furiously again as I saw Marqueses down with the robot, Kassi bleeding from the lip, forehead and abdomen.  
  
I stood and looked around, Kassi looking back to me, then to Xion and Marques. I couldn't exactly stand correctly; I just leaned against the rock behind me, Goesin and Rilias looking over to me as they sat, watching what had remained of the fight. My eyes narrowed as I tried to keep up with them: I saw Marques kick Xion and fail, Xion trying to fight back but too weak to do so. I sighed and looked over to Ritany, who had now been healing me with her hand on my shoulder, "You want him to win, don't you?"  
  
I looked down and nodded, "I do. It's just this feeling I have for him. And the feeling I had when Marqueses told me I was an heir to the throne. Sometimes it bothers me not to know."  
  
She nodded, "It would bother us all, child, just calm yourself."  
  
I felt Kassi look over to me as if I was crazy, and then shake her head, "You can't be, she died three years ago."  
  
I looked over to Kassi, "Be who?"  
  
She sighed and looked to Xion, "My niece."  
  
I nodded as Ritany stepped between us, looking to either of us at any time, "You do have a certain resemblance."  
  
A man had now stood behind Ritany, his arms crossed as his back was turned to hers, his head lifted to see the fight as Xion was kicked to the ground with force by Marques who seemed to be panting hard, bleeding from anywhere on his face, holding his right arm, but now falling unconscious on the ground with a thud.  
  
We had just stood there until I moved to Marques slowly, kneeling down to him and bringing his chin up to where my eyes could meet his, not saying a word. I remember just gazing at that innocent child-like face. It felt like I've done it before. I felt eyes stare on us as Kassi spoke suddenly, "Stay away from him, he's trouble."  
  
I shook my head, "He's not," and leaned in enough to be as brave to just kiss him so softly.  
  
His eyes twitched open as I felt his hand reach for my pistol, his eyes now looking deeply into mine, but then looking to the pistol, "Why?" he asked, my only answer being, "You should rest."  
  
And that was what we did. Ritany had asked, "You want to go to Catrig, don't you?"  
  
I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and nodded, "Yes. I want to find out anything and everything I can with him. It seems the best way possible."  
  
She nodded as I looked over to them, Goesin and Rilias seeming a bit concerned. I smiled and spoke, "You'll be fine without me. Don't worry. And I'll be fine on my own."  
  
Kassi and Serge shook their heads, both speaking, "No, you won't, Reena."  
  
I moaned with discomfort and seemed as if I was about to cry, "Stop it."  
  
Kassi looked to me again, "Toughen up, life isn't Eden."  
  
I bit my bottom lip softly to avoid snapping back at her, looking over to the now rested Marques. I held back anything and spoke to Ritany, "Take me there."  
  
She nodded, "As you wish."  
  
It didn't take long to get there. Rather, it took seconds, and I was on this beautiful planet, yet in a room, now resting Marques on his bed. I looked back behind me as a woman rushed in, she seemed to be a medical servant, "Thank Advia you brought him back! Oh, bless your heart, child!" she took my face within her hands and kissed me on the cheek. I closed me right in a bit of a discomforting wince. I didn't really like people kissing me, more so women than men.  
  
The medical servant had cleaned him up as I watched and put the covers over him in the bed. She looked to me and smiled, "Will you be staying here tonight, miss Reena? 'Tis such a pleasure to see you back."  
  
I kind of blushed, yet at the same time was a bit puzzled at how she knew my name. Maybe I had come and gone in Catrig once. Maybe it had something to do with what Ritany was telling me about this whole interpretation. I took in a deep breath, looking to Marques, and then looked to the medical servant, nodding, "I will, thank you very much."  
  
She nodded back and left the room, leaving me to just stare at him.  
  
Tell Me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I remember waking up that morning, feeling the sun upon me. My arms were crossed over a desk and my head lying upon them. I stretched and looked around, then seeing Marques overlooking papers as he wore a nice white and dark blue uniform with white gloves. I smiled as he looked over to me, "You fought well."  
  
I blushed and spoke, "Well, I tried."  
  
He nodded and put the papers down, his hand lifting my chin to look in my eyes, his other hand on my left hip, a smile on his lips as I looked into those beautiful eyes of his, "I wish I could have you back as the old Reena. I wish I could tell you everything you once were. But Kassi should; yet she is blind. So I must, and I will, with the greatest of ease and happiness."  
  
His words made me smile as I then spoke in a whispery tone, "Tell me who I was."  
  
His smile somewhat faded, "A beautiful princess with a way with words. a beautiful voice and such a way to dress. And even the most revealing of clothing, anyone would still love you. You had the persona of an angel, and yet the ways of a demon. You were everything we needed to survive. And I'm sure you remember the fact that you were absolutely so much stronger than the average Vandian."  
  
I smiled and nodded, resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear, "I love you, Reena."  
  
I seemed a bit taken aback, my eyes wide as I listened to him and relaxed in his arms, my arms now wrapped around his neck. And somehow it just felt right, that I wasn't lying to myself when I whispered back into his ear, "And I love you, Marques." I could feel him relax in my arms.  
  
I took in a deep breath and pulled away from the hug enough to look in his eyes again. Those pretty blue eyes that took in a grievous reply of sorrow. I bit my bottom lip softly as I spoke just as softly, a look of determination in my eyes, "What did I do, Marques?"  
  
I saw it coming. I knew he would look away from me, his eyes closing, but then opening and realization filling them. I continued to bite down on my bottom lip as soft as it was. I gave him as much space as I could, right now. My hand slid beautifully through that silver-blonde hair of his, his deep, nice voice then being heard, "I had the slightest notion that you were possessed when you did this, but you had killed me with a white-bladed sword. This sword was supposed to heal but you made it dark and evil. You sliced it into my heart, and jabbed it in my stomach, twisting it around several times." He stopped for a moment, wincing in pain, it seemed, "I knew you had always carried a pistol so with what little energy I had left I threw it to Marqueses and she shot you until you fell dead on the ground next to me. I never knew what it was in your eyes but I thought that it was determination to kill me."  
  
He looked back to me as my expression of happiness faded suddenly. I took in a deep breath and spoke, my head again resting on his shoulder as I could feel him smile and look to me, "What did we do together?"  
  
He gave the slightest bit of a chuckle, his arms still around me, "Everything. We were like children in a playground. Oblivious to what paths might lie before us. We took any risk of doing anything and never wanted to know the dangers. We escaped from our palaces nearly every night and almost got into the biggest trouble of our lives because of it. Neither of us were ready to take on big responsibilities such as leadership like this. And we were both frowned upon: by our parents, our friends, our families, and our people just for being together. We had escaped and stayed on a planet by the name of Resna, where all races were welcome. The Janavasitians established this planet. I feel they didn't like our seeing each other and decided to do something about it, through the person who cherished our loved the most," he now lifted my chin to look in my eyes with that devilish, handsome smirk of his.  
  
I could do nothing but smile back at him, nodding slightly, then closing my eyes and resting my forehead against his, my eyes now opening as I could see his still were as well, "I want to know everything about our past together. and I want to know everything about myself."  
  
As he moaned, looking now into my eyes deeply, his hands on my shoulders, a woman had bust in, "Marques! They've come!"  
  
Marques growled and gripped my shoulders, knowing that it didn't hurt me, then turning to me and kissing me softly, "You."  
  
I smiled, "Stay here?"  
  
He smiled as well, "No, come with me, I want you to surprise them."  
  
I looked myself over, " With this on, I'm sure to surprise someone," I had on a uniform of complete black, my arms bared as I had a massive amount of bracelets on each wrist, my boots black and gold. My hair was up in tight, nice curls. I had my pistol at my side, like always.  
  
He smirked and kissed me softly, then took my hand as we walked off into the entrance, then flying off to a battleground.  
  
We looked around, only maybe 5 men lined up side by side. I looked around, looked to Marques and watched as he extended his hand to one man, that man shaking his hand and speaking, "I'm glad you've come."  
  
His fiery eyes were fixed on Marques, him and the rest of his soldiers looking like a certain dragon creature. that long tail swaying behind it. I suddenly felt a certain uneasiness and crossed my arms tightly, one looking over to me, speaking, "Who is this?"  
  
Marques sighed, "She is Reena. But back to bus-,"  
  
That same creature interrupted him, "Why is she here?"  
  
Marques growled, "It is none of concerning matter as of now! I demand we get back to business. The Emangisian still needs to be killed, and then we have our supreme dominance."  
  
The one soldier and the commander sighed, as I now looked away. Marques seemed to have glanced at me, his arms now crossing as the commander looked to me, "She knows of our race?"  
  
Marques shook his head, "She doesn't, she lost all memory," he looked over to me, "This is the Elazyrus race, one of the strongest races out in the universe besides the Janavasitian and the Catrigian."  
  
I looked at him, watching him smirk as I crossed my arms and walked off and away from him with anger. I heard him sigh, then speak, "It would be very appreciated if we could settle this sometime else."  
  
I growled and stopped, my arms now down by my side, "You really think it's worth it? Maybe destroying Earth is so much more important to you that you don't need me."  
  
When I understood he wouldn't reply, the Elazyrus leaving, I decided to walk back to the palace, but soon felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back to them. I looked behind myself, seeing that it was Marques. I looked in his eyes as if I was hurt, but he spoke, a deep surprise in his eyes, " Don't you ever, I mean ever think that, Reena Avickston."  
  
That something in his eyes made me realize that he was being serious as I nodded, now feeling guilt and looking away. He sighed and slipped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled, a vision just like what had come about coming to my mind, "I love doing this with you, I could stay like this forever," I whispered.  
  
He seemed shocked and looked at me after turning my head to look in my eyes, "You're too beautiful."  
  
I smiled as he gave a rather light smile, our foreheads pressing against each other so softly. He looked into my eyes and stroked whatever hair was in my eyes, kissing me softly, "You're father will be informed shortly."  
  
I moaned in discomfort, "My father. I want to meet him."  
  
His smile widened, "Tonight?"  
  
I ran a hand through his hair, "Now."  
  
He laughed, "Then we shall, hold on tight."  
  
I nodded, wrapping my arms around him, then appearing on a beautiful planet, the skies a deep purple, the inhabitants -what there was of them around us-had been staring at me. I figured maybe it was my hair, so I took it down as Marques shook his head, kissing me on the forehead softly, "You looked beautiful with it up."  
  
I giggled, "Let's get to him, Marques."  
  
He nodded and we were suddenly on our way to the palace, dodging glances and holding hands, which were hidden by our jackets. As we came to the palace, Marques had explained that I had come back; the guards only stood amazed and let us in. I wrapped my arms around his waist again, his arm over my shoulders as we walked down to the throne room, Marques now throwing the doors open as I stepped in proudly, my hands behind my back as my beautiful curly black tresses seemed to drip down over my shoulders, down to my lower back. Marques spoke loud enough for the man to hear, "Your daughter has come back, Komian."  
  
The man named Komian, supposedly my father looked just as he did in the picture as he turned around. My smile was wide as his eyes were, and I spoke, "Father."  
  
He whispered, "Reena."  
  
Tears shed from my golden eyes as I hugged him deeply, feeling him hug me back tighter, knowing his eyes were closed as he spoke, "I've missed you so much, my Reena. I was afraid you were gone forever."  
  
I was now completely crying now, pulling away from the hug to look in his eyes, our eyes seeming the same as he marveled at how grown up I looked, his hand feeling my hair as he pulled away to look at me, a smile on his lips, his hand now grabbing the silver pistol as he examined it and spoke, "I gave this to you for your seventeenth birthday. that was when you had met him," he looked over to Marques, "It's silver because that symbolized our family's history. Gold is good, but not as strong, Silver is best, silver is strongest, silver is most wise, and bronze was average."  
  
I nodded, listening to him. He felt my right cheek as I now nuzzled it in his hand, his smile being shown as I looked to him, holding his hand, "I've missed you, father. but it's only a feeling: I have lost any and all memory."  
  
He seemed to have nodded, looking to Marques, and then slightly nodding to him as he left us. I watched him leave with a frown on my face.  
  
My father now looked to me, speaking, "You've spoken to Barthalomes?"  
  
I seemed a bit confused, ".Barthalomes?"  
  
He nodded, "You must know him as Bart."  
  
I nodded now, "Yes, I have met him, why?"  
  
He smiled and me and took my face in his hand, "He is your brother, just as you thought."  
  
I stepped back, "H.he is?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, indeed. I have told him to go to Earth and help out your aunt Kassi."  
  
I stopped, "Hmm."  
  
He raised a brow, "Yes?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nothing, I've just met her already and almost got in a fight with her."  
  
He laughed, "That sounds like her."  
  
I smiled and looked out of the window as I walked to it, my father following behind. He had put a hand on my shoulder as I watched the cherry blossoms fall. A sigh crossed my lips as I asked him, "They grow cherry blossoms here?"  
  
He was now stroking my hair, "You're just like your mother. they do grow them here. It adds life to the planet."  
  
I nodded and listened thoroughly to his words. I took in a deep breath and turned to him, speaking softly, "Why did you disapprove of my being with Marques?"  
  
He seemed to have sighed and looked off, "Because you deserved better. His father was killed and partly because he was committing adultery, and that is completely forbidden in Catrig. He was committing this mainly with your aunt, Kasaldia. That threw me off completely and I never liked the Coires any more. Soon they came to being these dominating fools who cared nothing about the safety of Earth. I remember when they used to actually cared. it was strange, yet Calen was the only one keeping it that way. Somehow a negative image was put on Kassi as a role model to Marqueses and Marques. I'm guessing they didn't know really who to turn to. something struck them wrong about the people of Earth and Earth itself and decided, since it seemed so useless and kept so unsafe, to destroy it or take it over. But he never told you about that, for this had never become a true thought out plan until after you killed him."  
  
I stopped, thinking and speaking aloud, "You aren't able to tell me what Ritany meant by 'If we work together on your sins and differences', are you?"  
  
He looked at me now, "I can tell you if you wish me to."  
  
I nodded, "I'm curious."  
  
He smiled and put my face in his hands, "You always were."  
  
I giggled and waited for his response.  
  
He took in a deep breath and crossed his arms, breaking away from me and walking around the room, "She must have known. she's a very wise woman. At least 400 years old in Earth time. I'm sure she had just said that for the fact that she knew what you had done. Sins for what you have done, going against what is right, and differences, what your differences are between her, other Saiya-jins, and other Vandians. I don't know if I would advise being taught things about the universe by her," He chuckled.  
  
I smiled, looking over to the window again, "I've learned a lot so far."  
  
I saw him nod at the corner of my eyes, "That's good. Maybe you are ready to see your mother."  
  
My golden eyes traveled to him with a strict, distinction of anxiousness in my eyes, "I may be ready. I do wish for it to be surprising, though. Have her waiting in the courtyard and I'll come to her from behind and give her a hug."  
  
He smiled wide, chuckling softly, "You are one of the surprise, aren't you? You get it from your mother."  
  
I giggled and hugged him again, "It feels like I'm already back again."  
  
It didn't seem like he was smiling now, "You are, Reena, you are," He hugged me tightly, "But you should be off now, I'm sure she'll be where you want her to be: the sun's setting."  
  
I nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodbye, father, I love you," I smiled and left, looking to Marques as he had waited for me, seeing the surprise in my father's eyes before I left.  
  
Marques had his arms crossed as he spoke with a guard, then turning to me as the guard did, bowing.  
  
"Miss Rele. Reena," the guard said, Marques smiling as he took some of my black hair into his hands, kissing me softly.  
  
I giggled softly, "We should meet my mother, now," I told him, his hand practically seizing mine.  
  
He nodded as we began to walk down the long corridor again, "Should be nice, it's been a month since we have spoke."  
  
I looked to him, "You're friends with her?"  
  
He shook his head, "We are partners in breaking down the Dayston code, or you may look at it as we are trying to find the main destruction of Bodesh, the planet of the Daystons. Vandia and Catrig have gone against them for years in years. Marqueses is our main War Official, or the one who puts our plans into action."  
  
I nodded, "Oh."  
  
He smiled and looked to me, "Surprised?"  
  
I laughed so lightly, "Yes, very."  
  
He kissed me on the forehead, and then opened the doors to the courtyard as we overlooked the setting large star. I almost completely poured into his arms, "It's. beautiful."  
  
He nodded as we now walked on, to a woman who was standing in front of the cherry blossom tree. He looked to me, maybe signaling that I would have my chance to speak with her as he now jumped into the cherry blossom tree, the woman looking to him, "Wonderful day for a family reunion, wouldn't you say?"  
  
She seemed to have laughed, "I wish."  
  
I stepped forward, standing by her side as Marques smiled, "Don't mind me."  
  
She looked over to me and seemed too surprised for her own good, "Reena! My God!"  
  
I was now being hugged deeply, hugging her back. She looked just like she did in the picture I had on my nightstand. I spoke to her softly, "It's great to see you again, mother."  
  
She pulled away from me and put my face in her hands, tears streaming like small waterfalls down her cheeks, looking straight into my eyes, "I thought you were gone from me forever."  
  
I nodded, "I never thought I would meet you, especially like this."  
  
Marques nodded and jumped off of the tree, holding both of our hands, then speaking, "Well, I will have both of you know, before you both get angry at me, that the Emangisian should be dead by now."  
  
My mother and I both seemed to have looked at him so sternly as he took in a deep breath, as I now spoke, "Why, Marques?"  
  
He sighed, "I felt it was needed, Earth is not important."  
  
My mother glared, "It should have been Bodesh, not Earth, you fool, what have they done? There is no reason for the destruction of Earth!"  
  
He glared back, "Indeed there is! You are just too blind to see it! You don't know what they have done! The fighters of that planet have."  
  
"One of those fighters of that planet is my sister-in-law! She has been nothing but generous and kind to me, treating me like a real sister. You should have the least bit of respect for any of them. They have saved this universe and many planets more than once. You have no right to disrespect them," My mother protested.  
  
Marques just walked off with a growl and what seemed to be a huff as I sighed, speaking to my mother, "I should follow him. I don't want anything bad to happen."  
  
She shook her head, "He is nothing but trouble, that boy. He can take care of himself."  
  
I nodded and sat down on the root of the cherry blossom tree.  
  
My mother looked over to me and sighed, putting her hand on my shoulder, then looking into my eyes after lifting my chin, "Go to him, he needs you."  
  
I nodded and looked off, then stood and walked off of the premises of the palace, looking around for Marques. I locked onto his power. yet he seemed so far away. It felt like I wanted to grasp out for him, but all I could see was air. So with that in mind, I just walked around until finding myself in a meadow, seeing that Marques was there. I moaned in discomfort and squatted down, looking to him and biting down on my bottom lip as he spoke, "I sense you, no need to hide. just come here."  
  
He seemed a bit disturbed, but I stood, nodded, and walked to him, falling next to him, yet he caught me with one hand and smirked at me, then setting me down so softly, sitting himself on his side as I smiled, kissing him softly and brushing his hair out of the way of his eyes. He smiled and got on top of me like he was doing push-ups, lowering himself down on me, kissing me deeply and roughly, then sliding a hand up my shirt, feeling my sides as I kissed him back, but sat up, pulling immediately away from his touching me. He looked to me, a little confused and sighed, "Not used to it yet?"  
  
I shook my head; "I would feel more comfortable if I knew more."  
  
He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder, "Don't worry," I looked into his eyes, "Things will turn out fine. But let's discuss this more, about your mother and I, I mean. And about Earth."  
  
I nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "It might help."  
  
As we began to speak of these things, certain other things streamed through my mind: what life would be like without this experience, why I met Marques, why I had felt Ritany's energy so close to Vandia, why it always felt like I could pour myself in Marques' arms and fall asleep, and what had happened the entire day. I wondered about how things were when I died. Images of my dreams came into my mind: Battles, kisses, wishes, love, precious moments, death, hatred. everything. I couldn't stand it. But it was how I was. I had to accept that it was the way I used to be.  
  
The Final Battle  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Marques continued to stare into my eyes, a hand of his on my hip as he spoke, "When you had passed, there was something very disturbing about it. It made me want to kill, to rule. When you had passed, so did my uncle, along with his wife, yet his child had been gone. I remember before falling asleep that night, Marqueses had come to me, in the same uniform you're in now," I looked to myself as he rested his head on my shoulder, "And I remember how we sought after destroying Bodesh because we knew that a friend of yours had family there. Rilias. so beautiful, yet she could never compare to you. She knows everything about you and us, but she hides it too well. I wouldn't trust her with anything. She's been by your side through everything because she realized her mistake and said she would never do it again. I tried to get her to feel worse by calling her you, and it worked. She got so angry," he laughed, "but of course that Dayston stepped in and took her so I don't have to worry about her anymore.  
  
"And although I support everything you support, my views and such have not changed once during our time together, except what I plan to do to Earth: leave it be until something more drastic happens between me or any of the people I know of or care about and that waste of heaping rock."  
  
I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling him hold me so close to him. Something came over me: a rush of urgency. It had only been one day from Earth. What could possibly be happening?  
  
I moaned in discomfort as Marques pulled away to look in my eyes. I bit my bottom lip softly and looked away, "What's happening on Earth?"  
  
He seemed to look away, "Attackers: the Emangisian isn't dead," He then rested on my side, "Things will get worse, let's wait until then."  
  
I shook my head, "I refuse to!"  
  
As I stood, I felt Kassi appear behind me, now making me turn around to see her dropping Marqueses' unconscious body on the ground, all beaten and bloody, "Thought you could get away? I find none of this funny and demand that you get back there at once, we need you!"  
  
I sighed once more and looked to Marques, then looking back to Kassi, who had a look of concern and 'what the hell are you doing' on her face. I looked over to Marques again, "I hope to see you again."  
  
And with that Kassi sighed heavily and walked off, telling me to follow her, then yanking my wrist. Instantly we were on Earth. She looked around and spoke, "This is where a lively city once was and now it's nothing but soot and ashes. All because of Marqueses, that Elazyrus captain and that Dayston King SOB."  
  
I looked around, disgusted by what I saw, seeing a man, a woman and Xion looking around in the ruins and such for who knows what. I leaned against a pillar and sighed, my arms crossed as the one other man looked to me; "Watch out, Reena," His eyes were narrow as if trying to see through me.  
  
"Hm?" I stopped as I looked to him, then feeling something on my neck. Something cold, and rather hard. I didn't flinch; it didn't hurt. I sighed and turned to see Rilias, glaring at me as if she hated me so much. I glared back, "What was that for?"  
  
She stood now just so close to me, in something of a blue and white cloth only covering her breasts and seeming to wrap around her neck and go over her back along with a skimpy pair of shorts, denim, with an overskirt, yet seeming only on the back of the shorts. She had a black bladed sword at her side and her eyes glowed a menacing red; "You know what that was for, Reena: Don't play dumb."  
  
I sighed, "What? For interfering in your trying to take my lover?" I thrashed back.  
  
She growled and tried to slap me, but I stopped her in time. I smirked as she glared even more harsh now, "This isn't funny, come here."  
  
I glared, now, "For what and why?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
"Wasn't there something with those Elazyrus men you didn't like? And what of the Daystons?"  
  
I shook my head and took in a deep breath, "I don't get it."  
  
Suddenly I realized. What was it with them? She knew it. I knew that she did. And she knew I knew what it was. She didn't want to tell me. And that was what got me. Why didn't she tell me? Was it something to lure me? I know I didn't like something about them, and I know I would have willingly killed them. Something inside of me triggered when the names of their races were said. I looked to Rilias as she smirked, handing me an earring, "It's called the dark fusion of Vandia. If we do this, we can save Earth."  
  
I shook my head, "But you're a Dayston."  
  
She laughed lightly, "I said that to throw you all off."  
  
"You knew everything?"  
  
She nodded, "To the very last detail."  
  
I backed away from her, Kassi speaking, "I would trust her. These are desperate times."  
  
I looked to Kassi, she, Xion and the man and woman looking back to me, the woman holding the man's hand as Kassi leaned against Xion, her arms crossed like he had. I looked over to Rilias again who still had that look in her eyes. I looked to the earring and took it from her, putting it on as she had put an earring just like it on her other ear.  
  
Just so instantly I felt a clash, something that felt so surreal. I had now the mind of my own and the mind of Rilias. I looked down to myself, seeming that we looked just as she did before we made this fusion, but I felt the glow in my eyes, seeming to think they might now be red, yet I knew for a fact my hair was now black with blonde streaks, and short. It felt crazy. I asked myself, "Who am I?"  
  
My answer came from the one man who I felt was named Shadow, who had been smirking just then, "You are Rilena."  
  
I looked over to him more clearly as I then felt a large pile of machine fall behind me. I turned around quickly to watch one of the robots crush its foot on the other which was fallen. I put my arm up to shield my face as I coughed and looked over to the robots as the debris finally cleared. 


End file.
